Gente Extraña
by ArielHellishKoneko
Summary: En el mundo hay gente diferente, romanticos, deprimentes, alegres, malvados, pero hay algunos que no entrar en ninguna categoria simplemente son gente extraña... pero kiba no lo sabia cuando se enamoro de Gaara... GaaraXKiba


¡Hola!

Bueno aquí les traigo otra historia que salió después de escuchar la canción "People are strange - The Doors" espero que les agrade

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto

Narración normal

**Aclaraciones**

* * *

><p>"Gente Extraña"<p>

...

Aquel chico de cabello castaño y extrañas marcas en las mejillas permaneció boca abajo en la cama, respiraba parsimoniosamente, inhalaba, exhalaba, una y otra vez, se revolvió en la cama y se arropo de nuevo con la cobija verde que lo tapaba, miro el buro al lado de su cama como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa en el mundo, su mirada se perdió en la nada y pareció haberse quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos.

No se movió o asusto cuando un bulto del otro lado de la cama comenzó a moverse, no se inquieto ni un poco cuando la cobija empezó a descender dejando ver su desnuda piel, seguía perdido en la nada, sin saber lo que ocurría en el mundo real, la cobija bajo hasta su cintura, una cabellera roja salió de entre las cobijas, un chico de ojos aguamarina y cabello rojo carmesí beso el hombro del castaño.

Este no se inmuto, seguía inmerso en un mundo alterno, el pelirrojo lo miro fugazmente, tomo el mentón del otro y lo acerco dándole un casto beso en los labios, el castaño siguió ido, sin importarle el exagerado gesto de cariño que tuvo el otro, sin darse cuenta que el mundo real estaba en marcha mientras él estaba ausente, el chico pelirrojo frunció el seño molesto de ser ignorado, pellizco con furia el pecho del castaño, este emitió un grito de dolor, salió de su mente y parpadeo un par de veces tratando de saber qué pasaba.

-¿En qué piensas?-

-Gaara…- susurro el castaño aun ido tratando de reconocer con quien estaba y en donde

El otro frunció el seño molesto de que no le pusieran atención, acaricio levemente su propio cabello y bufo molesto.

-Perdón, pensaba en otras cosas- se disculpo apenado

-Kiba- murmuro el otro sujetándolo de los cabellos -¿Cuál es la regla?-

-No pensar en nada más que en ti si estoy contigo-

Gaara sonrió complacido y asintió con la cabeza, jalo fuertemente los cabellos de Kiba, este emitió un fugaz alarido de dolor y cerró los ojos.

-¿Y entonces porque no obedeces?-

Se acerco y lamio el cuello de Kiba lujuriosamente, sin dejar de sujetar los cabellos lo tomo de la cintura y lo atrajo a él.

-Yo…estaba pensando…- acaricio los rojos cabellos de Gaara, la incertidumbre empezó a carcomerlo desde dentro. No era tan difícil decirlo pero podría ser peligroso, demasiado peligroso. –Pensaba... Que te amo-

En cuanto termino de decir esas palabras desvió la vista volviendo a ver el buro, Gaara se tenso y ejerció más fuerza, comenzaba a lastimarlo realmente, enterró las uñas en el abdomen de Kiba, este soltó un leve quejido y torció la boca por el dolor, Había sido una pésima idea decirlo de esa forma, en esas condiciones.

-Kiba- murmuro con voz grave –Te dije que no debías amarme-

Realmente fue una mala idea, Gaara tomo a Kiba por los hombros y lo volteo bruscamente, ahora el castigo por ese descuido seria doloroso, muy doloroso, mordió el hombro de Kiba fuertemente, rechino los dientes por el dolor, eso era casi canibalismo, Separo las piernas del castaño, este se sujeto de la cabecera de la cama, realmente el castigo sería muy doloroso.

-Las personas no pueden enamorarse de los monstruos, ¿No es así?- inquirió Gaara enojado

-Aun así te amo-

Rasguño la espalda de Kiba sin remordimiento alguno, separo un poco más las piernas y sin ninguna preparación lo penetro de una sola y violenta estocada, La cabeza de Kiba choco contra la cabecera, Gaara comenzó a moverse salvajemente sin importar los leves sollozos que el otro soltaba por el enorme dolor, una persona normal no podía enamorarse de un monstruo, una persona cuerda no hubiera permitido esa violación a su cuerpo, porque eso no era sexo, era una simple violación, una dolorosa.

Kiba mordió su labio inferior y cerró los ojos evitando que lagrimas de dolor escaparan, sabía que iba a reaccionar violentamente, solo tenía que aguantar el dolor y así todo acabaría lo más rápido posible, pero dolía demasiado, Gaara era muy brusco, sentía su cabeza golpearse contra la cabecera una y otra y otra vez, como si no importara el solo se sostenía de la cabecera tratando de aminorar los golpes.

Gaara hundió las uñas en las caderas de Kiba y siguió penetrándolo fuertemente, Estúpido era una palabra que describía perfectamente a Kiba, estúpido porque nadie podría enamorarse de un monstruo y él creía haberlo logrado, eso era estúpido y tenía que hacérselo notar, se hundió fuertemente, hundió una mano en los castaños cabellos y los jalo con fuerza, esta vez mordió el cuello de Kiba y empezó a moverse más rápido, con más fuerza, ejerciendo más dolor.

Kiba realmente ya no podía aguantar, era demasiado para él, sentía las fuerzas irse de su cuerpo poco a poco, abrió los ojos y dejo que las lagrimas salieran, se mordía tan fuertemente el labio que comenzó a emanar sangre, esta escurrió por su mentón y comenzó a gotear lentamente comenzando a formar círculos mal hechos de color rojo en las sabanas.

Gaara llego al orgasmo en unos cuantos minutos más, corriéndose dentro de Kiba, jadeo levemente mordío la oreja de Kiba levemente.

-No vuelvas a decir eso- advirtió con voz de ultratumba

Dejo a Kiba acostado en la cama y se paro, se vistió apresuradamente y salió de aquel cuarto dando un fuerte portazo.

Kiba jadeo tratando de controlar su acelerada respiración, acaba de ser lastimado y humillado, las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, igual de rápido, ¿Qué importaba?, Gaara siempre lo trataba mal, como si fuera un insecto y aun así seguían viéndose, seguían acostándose, seguían besándose, seguían teniendo ese secreto.

Trato de pararse en vano, le dolía la cabeza, los labios, la espalda, el cuello, en si le dolía todo el cuerpo, aun así Gaara no fue tan violento como él esperaba, fue más considerado, realmente se había enamorado de aquel chico pelirrojo, sin saber cómo ni cuándo se había enamorado, que raro que era el amor, volvió a intentar pararse, en cuanto pudo sentarse un dolor le recorrió la columna haciéndolo encorvarse y cerrar los ojos tratando de que el dolor se fuera tan rápido como llego.

Se levanto de la cama, aun con ese dolor intenso, una ducha fría y un leve masaje y estaría listo para irse, se metió a la ducha y se dio un baño con agua lo más fría que pudo soportar, salió y se vistió apresurado, volteo a ver la cama para perro que yacía en un extremo del cuarto, Akamaru se había quedado unos días con su hermana, preparo sus cosas, una extraña soledad lo invadió, era muy extraño, se dirigió a la puerta, dio otra mirada fugaz a la cama de Akamaru y salió del cuarto apresurado

-o-

Miro desganado el anuncio pegado en la puerta del salón en el que le tocaba clases, parecía que el mundo quería conspirar en su contra ese día, se había levantado de la cama, había ido a la escuela solo porque tenía un examen de física y resulto que el profesor se enfermo de varicela, genial, simplemente genial.

-Ki…Kiba-kun… ¿Estas…estas bien?- pregunto Hinata tímidamente mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

Kiba volteo a verla algo asombrado por la pregunta, Shino estaba a un lado de Hinata, sonrió levemente.

-Estoy bien solo que no dormí bien- se rasco la cabeza en un acto despreocupado.

Suspiro viendo de nuevo el anuncio en la puerta y se sintió realmente mal, su cuerpo le estaba diciendo a gritos que no podía seguir en pie por el dolor, pero el ignoraba todo eso creyendo que tal vez así el dolor pasaría más rápido, las personas empezaron a dispersarse, si no había clases no había razón para estar en la puerta, Kiba paseo la vista y encontró a Gaara a unos cuantos metros con su hermano a un lado.

Lo observo por un largo instante, Gaara lo vio por un instante y desvió la mirada, suspiro de nuevo y se sintió cansado y deprimido, Shino se acerco a Kiba lentamente, acaricio unos cabellos y con las yemas de los dedos acaricio suavemente su oreja, Kiba dio un brinco por el acto y se alejo unos cuantos pasos de Shino, a veces esos actos de parte de su amigo lo llegaban a desconcertar, a veces lo hacían pensar otras cosas.

-Iremos a comer- dijo Shino con voz monótona

Kiba asintió y recupero la compostura perdida hacer unos segundos.

-Iré a la azotea- dijo dándole una sonrisa de felicidad

Shino lo miro por un largo instante, desvió un poco la mirada y observo a Gaara a unos cuantos metros, frunció el seño y se acerco de nuevo a Kiba.

-¿Sigues con él?- pregunto con desdén

Kiba lo miro algo sorprendido volteo a ver a Gaara, trago saliva al ver que este también lo miraba, volteo y agacho un poco la mirada tratando de ocultar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Si- susurro Kiba apenado comenzando a jugar con sus dedos

-No deberías- Shino tomo el mentón de Kiba y lo obligo a mirarlo –Aléjate de el- le ordeno con voz baja

Kiba trago saliva y sintió sus mejillas arder fuertemente, esos actos de parte de Shino lo desconcertaban de sobremanera, Cuando Shino hacia eso provocaba pensamientos raros en Kiba, pensamientos que no deberían de existir.

Shino lo soltó y se encamino hacia donde estaba Hinata, hizo una seña a modo de despedida y se fue junto con Hinata a otro lado, Kiba suspiro y agito la cabeza fuertemente, se sentía cansado y deprimido, suspiro y fue hacia las escaleras, comenzó a subirlas de dos en dos tratando en entretenerse con ese juego inventado, siguió subiendo hasta llegar a una puerta algo oxidada, entro y un fuerte aire frio lo recibió, tembló ligeramente, no había nadie ahí, solo él y los susurros que el viento hacia.

Cerró la puerta y se recargo en la pared un instante, se dejo caer al suelo, saco su reproductor de música y se puso los audífonos, trato de relajarse un poco con la música suave, el aire seguía igual de fuerte y frio, el cielo perdía intensidad y poco a poco se tornaba grisáceo, cambio la canción, había algo en el aire, en las cosas que pasaban, tenía un presentimiento de que algo ocurriría pero no sabía con exactitud que era ese algo.

Tal vez solo le pensaba eso por el hecho de que no fuera un buen día, "Una persona no puede amar a un monstruo", ¿El amor lo podía todo no?, entonces una persona podía amar a un monstruo, por supuesto que podría, además Gaara no era un monstruo, solo era una persona fría y distante, era de ese tipo de personas que no le gustaba relacionarse con las demás, ese tipo que aparenta ser muy duro pero que realmente no lo es, exactamente ese tipo de persona era Sabaku no Gaara.

Se había enojado mucho cuando le dijo que lo amaba, ¿Por qué?, no fue una mentira, fue verdad, una verdad que lo estaba atormentando desde hace mucho, que lo estaba matando lentamente, el solo quería decirlo y lo dijo, solo que Gaara no reacciono como él hubiera querido…¿A quién le importa?, precisamente a él, suspiro cansado de esos dilemas, solo le daba vueltas al asunto y aunque le diera mil vueltas las cosas no iban a cambiar, el tiempo no iba a volver en sí y a ponerle otro final a la historia, pero Kiba lo único que quería era un final feliz, quien sabe tal vez si tendría su final feliz.

Cambio de nuevo la canción, miro el extremo de la azotea, la canción que estaba le gustaba mucho, cerró los ojos y se dejo envolver en un aire mucho más frio que el anterior.

-En la oscuridad… confiésame tu amor- canturreo junto con la voz del cantante

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y se sintió hipnotizado, se quito los audífonos y se paro del suelo, llego al extremo de la azotea, subió a la levadura que se alzaba para evitar algún accidente, el aire volvió a rodearlo, agitaba su ropa desesperadamente, su cabello se ondulaba y se despeinaba a gusto del aire, se sintió levemente asfixiado, bajo la vista y miro el vacio, sería una caída larga, una caída muy larga, ese sentimiento de tristeza volvió, ¿Y si su final feliz no se volvía realidad?, tenía que volverse realidad.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Gaara mientras entraba a la Azotea.

Kiba lo volteo a ver, le dirigió una leve mirada de tristeza y volvió a ver hacia abajo, ¿La caída seria dolorosa?

-Te amo- dijo Kiba con dolor

Gaara bufo y se metió las manos a las bolsas de su chamarra

-¿Qué esperas que diga?-

Kiba sonrió

-Que también me amas-

-Una persona no puede…-

-…Amar a un monstruo- completo Kiba –Yo te amo a ti no a un monstruo-

-Yo soy un monstruo-

El aire agito el cabello de Gaara, un ligero olor a tierra húmeda comenzó a invadir el ambiente

-No eres un monstruo, los monstruos son feos y hacen daño, tú eres Hermoso-

-Te e causado mucho daño-

-No lo suficiente como para hacerme cambiar de opinión, Te amo y te seguiré amando, aunque no lo quieras-

Gaara suspiro y se acerco levemente a el

-Descríbeme- ordeno Gaara detrás de el

-Tienes el cabello de un hermoso color carmesí, ojos aguamarina, tu piel es suave y hermosa, todo en ti contrasta, eres como un ser divino, eres la persona a la que amo-

Gaara sonrió levemente, agacho la cabeza, el cabello le cubrió los ojos.

-Tú esperas que me ablande con tus palabras, que me dé cuenta de la nada que te amo, que te diga que quiero estar contigo para siempre, esperas que mi personalidad fría sea solo una fachada para cubrir una personalidad cálida-

Kiba sonrió abiertamente, su final feliz estaba cerca, muy cerca, podía sentirlo con solo estirar los brazos.

-En el mundo hay muchos tipos de personas, Hay románticos, estúpidos, depravados, pedófilos, violadores, amantes, inteligentes, protectores, bipolares…pero yo no tengo lo que tu esperas, no tengo ese amor escondido dentro de mí, porque yo no pertenezco a ninguno de esos tipos, yo soy simplemente raro, un monstruo-

Gaara dio unos cuantos pasos más quedando a solo un paso de distancia de Kiba, este sonrió, eso no era cierto, podría ocultarlo pero sabía que Gaara también lo amaba, solo tenía que recibir un pequeño empujón para animarse a decirlo.

-Yo soy diferente Kiba, muy diferente, no soy el romántico oculto que tu esperas-

-Sé que me amas, puedo sentirlo-

Gaara sonrió macabramente, el aire comenzó a soplar un poco más fuerte, las nubes se reunieron empezando a formar una gran nube gris.

-¿Quieres sentir mi amor?-

Kiba sonrió felizmente, Si quería, realmente tendría su final feliz, junto a la persona a la que amaba.

-Si- respondió con alegría, quería sentir su amor, realmente lo anhelaba

Gaara saco una mano de su chamarra, posiciono la mano en la espalda de Kiba, su sonrisa se ensancho un poco más, de un solo golpe empujo a Kiba hacia el vacio.

Kiba abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no sintió más el cemento bajo sus pies, no sintió nada, pudo sentir su cuerpo temblar, vio su vista nublarse y miles de imágenes distorsionadas pasaban rápidamente, sin tiempo para que las observara pasaban rápidamente, sintió el aire quemar su piel, el tiempo pasar demasiado rápido y lento a la vez, sintió el duro golpe cuando su cuerpo cayó al suelo, escucho algunos de sus huesos romperse, su cabeza estrellarse contra el frio cemento, sintió el inmenso dolor cuando las piedras rasgaron su piel, cuando los huesos rotos trataron de sobresalir por la piel, cuando sus articulaciones se doblaron de maneras inimaginables, sintió el dolor sin poder gritar, la sangre derramarse por las heridas y por su boca, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar su muerte pasar lenta y rápidamente, sintió como su corazón empezó a cansarse de latir, sintió su sangre dejar de fluir.

Antes de morir pudo sentir el Amor de Gaara.

Gaara sonrió plácidamente, observo un rato el cuerpo de Kiba, se sintió la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, se sintió tan bien volver a matar a alguien, nada se comparaba con esa sensación, esa dulce y hermosa sensación, el amor que él podía dar era ese, un amor demasiado doloroso pero que dejaba una exquisita sensación en el, un éxtasis de sensaciones.

Se relamió los labios gustoso, seria genial volver a hacerlo, volver a ver su muerte, seria simplemente maravilloso volver a sentir desde el principio, el olor a sangre llego a su nariz, su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas, se dirigió a la puerta con un sentimiento exquisito de saciedad por muerte, por sangre, por dolor.

En el mundo había personas diferentes unas a otras, románticos, odiosos, empedernidos, deprimentes, pero había un grupo de personas que no concordaban con lo que la sociedad demandaba, un grupo que no congeniaba con los demás, personas que no sabían pertenecer al mundo, personas que no tenían idea y no les interesaba pertenecer a una sociedad, personas que eran raras y tenían gustos extraños.

Y Gaara era una de ellas, un monstruo con máscara de diamantes, un ser vil que no le importaba herir a los demás para satisfacer sus necesidades, una persona sin remordimientos capaz de hacer lo inimaginable, lo que muy pocos se atrevían a ser, lo que casi nadie podía ser, una persona anormal, rara.

Sabaku no Gaara pertenecía al grupo de Gente Extraña.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado, al menos a mi me gusto el escribirla.<p>

Dudas, aclaraciones, felicitaciones, son bien recibidas, si dejan un review seré feliz.

Bueno muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
